


[VID] Back to Avalon

by JetpackMonkey



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Baseball, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Girl Power, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I'm going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Back to Avalon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/gifts).



**Song:** Back to Avalon by Heart  
 **Source:** A League of Their Own (1992)  
 **Runtime:** 2:22

Password: **peaches**

[Back to Avalon](http://vimeo.com/56830704) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> More information and download link at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/461503.html).


End file.
